What the Well!
by xxLittlexxKinz
Summary: When Kagome's daughter falles down a well Inuyasha isn't there to save her but someone else is, Koga! Rated T because... I don't know. My first story so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so please go easy on me. It's just something random that came into my head. Sorry it's so short. I'll work on what if I get any reviews.

Disclaimer to Inuyasha and blah blah blah.

What the Well! Chapter 1

**Oh Inuyasha, It's been years since I last saw you and I still can't forget.** Kagome sighed as she went back to stirring the ramen. Kagome was in her family shrine making dinner for herself, her mother, Sota and her 11 year old daughter Mitsuki. Kagome had been thinking about when she was young and had fallen through the well into feudal Japan and met many new, different people. Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the cursed (in more ways then one) monk, Shippo the fox demon, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku and of coarse Inuyasha. "I wish I could go visit them." She said aloud. "Visit who?" asked Mitsuki as she walked in. "Ahh" Kagome jumped, "Oh Mitsuki, you scared me." "Visit who?" Mitsuki repeated her question. "Just some old friends." Kagome said as she sat down next to Mitsuki.

Kirara, Buyo's granddaughter walked in and meowed. "Mom, may I play outside with Kirara? Please?" Mitsuki begged as she picked up Kirara. "Ok but dinners almost ready so make it quick." Kagome said as Mitsuki ran outside. "And stay out of the old well house!" Kagome went back to her ramen **I wonder why I said that.** She thought.

"Kirara no stop!" yelled Mitsuki as Kirara ran into the opened doorway of the well house. She stopped in front of the doorway and peered inside. It was dark, cold and covered in spider webs. I bet I can get in and grab Kirara before Mom even notices. Thought Mitsuki. "Kirara!" she called as she pulled the open door wider. She stepped in slowly and began to search everywhere. **Where is she?** **Did she fall down the well? **

Mitsuki leaned down the well. "Kirara?" "Meow!" Kirara was right behind Mitsuki when she meowed loudly. Her meow startled Mitsuki so much she lost her balance and fell down the well into sparkling blue lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again I'm with chapter 2! (trumpets blow) Oh and I forgot to say what Mitsuki looks like but I've going to put a picture or her on soon. Please review and stuff.

Disclaimer to Inuyasha and Koga.

What the Well! Chapter 2What the! Where am I? Thought Mitsuki as she floated in midair surrounded by small blue glowing lights.

Feeling stupid she began to flap her arms up and down. Suddenly her feet touched solid ground and she fell to her knees. "Ow." Standing up slowly she looked at the top oh the well. **What the! Where did the well house** **go? **"Hello! Is anyone upthere?" she called.. "Hello?" came a boys voice from above. A head leaned out from the side laying a shadow over Mitsuki. "Yes down here!" she yelled. The boy cocked his head to one side and called down. "How the hell did you fall down there? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm ok, can you lower a rope or something please?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah just stay there." He said as his head disappeared. **Well duh.** Thought Mitsuki.

She turned and leaned against the side of the well thinking. "Heads up!" came the voice.

Mitsuki looked upwards as a long vine slammed into her face. "Opps."

Mitsuki dropped down to the ground tired and out of breath. The strange boy had finally pulled her out and was sitting beside her in the same condition as her. **What is he wearing? **Thought Mitsuki staring at him. It looked like something she had read about. Like a Buddhist monks robe or something. "Hey, whats your name?" she asked.

It's about time she rembered her manners. He thought, "It's Kyon, you mind telling me how you came to be at the bottom of the well and are unharmed?" She a half demon, I can see her power but why didn't she attack me?

"I don't really know, I fell down my well and ended up here." She explained. Kyon turned to look at the well. "This is the bone eater's well." He stated "I've heard stories about from my master Miroku." He said. He turned back and continued to stare at her. Mitsuki began to look around uncomfortably. **What is his problem?** She though. Kyon noticed her nervousness. "Mitsuki?" he asked "Who are your parents?" Mitsuki blinked at the sudden question. "My moms name is Kagome." She answered.

Kyon nodded "And what about your father?" Mitsuki sighed and looked down "I don't really know, I only met him once and I was really young." Said Mitsuki as she closed her eyes.

~Flashback~

"Inuyasha! Be more careful, she's only two!"

"Kagome she's fine, see."

"I know I just don't want you to hurt her."

"Please she's too lovely to hurt but…"

" But what? What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"She's my daughter but she doesn't smell like dog, she smells like…"

~End Flashback~

Maybe we should go and visit master Miroku." Said Kyon to break the silence. Mitsuki looked at the well and nodded. "Ok anything to get me back home."

Miles away in a large cave.

A powerful wolf demon looked down at his son and smiled, his son looked just like smaller model of him and he couldn't be prouder. "Ready to go?" he asked. The small but strong wolf demon put a hand to his fore head and smiled "Yes sir!" "Let's go!" said his father as he sped off into the woods his son close behind. Two wolf demons one with a Mohawk and one with gray hair and a white tip watched them go. "Yeah go Koga!" cheered one of them.

Kyon and Mitsuki had been traveling together for two days before they came to a small village. Kyon faced Mitsuki and told her to find a place for them to sleep while he got food.

Kyon watched Mitsuki leave and began walking to the nearest vendor. He smiled brightly at her and said, "Hello, would you mind…"

"What do you mean it's no good? This is 500 yen it should be enough for one night!" yelled Mitsuki at a stubborn innkeeper. He shook his head and pointed a finger down the street indicating her to leave. Mitsuki growled at him (a bad habit she had then she was mad, she didn't know why she did it) and stomped down the street to find Kyon. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"Kyon are you ok? What happened?" asked Mitsuki pulling him to his feet. "The food vendor had a bad attitude." He replied flatly. Suddenly a woman's scream was heard from across town. People began to crowd onto the street to see what was happening.

Kyon grabbed Mitsuki hand and began running. "Wait wha?" Asked Mitsuki before Kyon pushed she down behind a pile of firewood. "Shh Mitsuki, be quiet I feel a demon's arua."


End file.
